1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamps having light-emitting diode (LED) light sources, for example, light fixtures and lamps such as free standing lamps, lamps for vehicles, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates a combination of one or more LED lamps, more specifically a combination back-up and stop/turn/tail lamp of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple lamps are often used to illuminate a common area, either in combination or in an alternating fashion. For example, a room can have light fixture such as fluorescent lighting which illuminates the entire room when on, and provides no light when it is off. In addition, the room can have atmosphere lighting which provides a dim illumination. Similarly, the rear of a vehicle can have back-up lamps, which light up when the vehicle is being moved in reverse, as well as stop/tail/turn lamps which light up when the driver brakes, signals to turn, or turns on the headlights. These lamps are typically adjacent to each other, and most vehicles have two of each lamp, one on either side of the rear of the vehicle, above the rear bumper. In certain vehicles, such as trucks, it is common to have more than two of the back-up lamp and/or the stop/tail/turn lamp to provide brighter illumination.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a device that can combine two or more lamps in a unitary configuration which provide at least substantially the same illumination as the individual lamps.